Illuminating zero
by Bulrog the god
Summary: Louise wanted a powerful familiar, what she got was someone who lived in a secret world. ZnTxTSW


I wandered the cold labyrinth towards the chamber where I had been summoned.

Which, is how I would like to start this story. There are many, many secrets to this world, as well as the universe as a whole. So many that it requires our databases to be massive, and finding one snag of information can still take quite a while. Sometimes one could even find something else entirely from what that person was originally looking for. I guess you could say that my story had initially begun as a result of such an incident. You see, while doing some spring cleaning through the information net, the higher ups in the pyramid had found something rather interesting…well to be more specific, it was more like a curiosity. You see, the idea of other worlds, or universes, is a widely excepted theme in many science fiction stories, as well as real world science. In fact, during one or two of my journeys around the world, I had managed to gain a glimpse into these worlds; even if it was just for a few short minutes.

You see, while such things are well known to exist, and that doorways into these other worlds, do exist. They usually require some form of special circumstances, and occur far and in between. Which is why the information that the capstones had found had peaked their curiosity. The information had consisted of data towards various forms of these doorways opening up around the world every few years or so. Now like I had stated, this, in and of itself, is not remarkable. However, the data had also suggested that each of these doorways had some very similar bursts of energy. Suggesting that they all led to the same place. Two, they seemed to have been somewhat forced. As if there had to have been rather special circumstances for those doorways to open in the first place.

Therefore it was a given that, eventually, that same curiosity would land itself onto me. Well first Kirsten and then me. Personally I had thought that it was a front to "cut" me. Though after a little bit of digging on the matter, my mind was put at ease. You see, these doorways appeared to have been appearing more and more frequently within the last few years. Once again, such a thing would most likely just be overlooked by the disturbances that the coming darkness had been causing. However, the energy signatures did not match anything found on, or connected to, any of our world's cosmic anomalies. Which is why, the moment that one of those bursts of energy had been spotted on radar within Japan; the higher ups immediately jumped at the chance to send an agent into the portal to investigate.

So, here I am, standing in front of Kirsten as she gives me the gist of, well, the entire plot.

"So as you probably already know, the Eyes have taken a rather special interest in one of those infamous portals that keep popping up, like bad acne on a teen. So, contacts have been made, and people have been bribed to allow some safe passage into the Rising sun without the Dragon getting up in our grill. Though I would still keep an eye out for any activity that would point towards their activity. We are not the only ones who have noticed these portals, after all." The woman sauntered around her desk as she held a hand underneath her chin before continuing.

"It should also be noted that this is a one way trip. As things stand right now we don't, currently, have a way to bring you back state side. We do, however, have a way to communicate with you. The techs had been on this case for a little while now and have concocted a type of two-way radio system. Of course it only works on number stations, and the moment you arrive you need to find a suitable place to set up a mini-com tower. There's not exactly four bar reception in another dimension where we don't have satellites." This time she crossed her arms and leaned against her desk, reaching behind her, opening up one of her drawers. Retracting her hand before tossing an object at me.

Catching it deftly before giving the object a look over. It appeared to be a slick, blackberry. Seeing me raise an eyebrow and open my mouth to question her, Kirsten held up a pale, slender hand. Seriously, she spends way too much time underground. "Before you ask, that is going to be your communications device. Very slick, and a pretty clever disguise for when you're going to the morning commute in Japan. The techs are going to have the rest of the radio system ready for you once you reach the island, more specifically Tokyo. Anyway, we're done here, ciao ciao." With a single wave, she immediately pushed herself off of the desk and began to talk on her own phone.

Taking that as my cue to leave, I pocketed the device I was given before heading out. I suppose that it was time to start suiting up. Heading towards the Labyrinth's armory, passing by several guards wearing gas masks and suits similar to my own. The get up was just way too badass to not have. Though as I made my way down the icy corridors, I began to wonder about what kind of deck I should bring with me.

At first I was tempted to bring my rifle along with me. However, that was shot down rather quickly as I realized that finding ammunition for the weapon was, most likely, going to be difficult. Would this world even have any form of sentient life that was capable of making firearms in the first place? The answer eluded me for the moment. So, my checklist began to narrow itself down towards equipment that did not require any form of ammunition. Which left me with swords, hammers, fist weapons, and magic.

I had already taken hammers off of the list, always having felt that they were far to ungainly and more for show. Which would leave me with my sword and brass knuckles. I already knew that I was going to take my classics with me. In conjuncture with my magic I would be able to augment my knuckles to help give me a slight boost with healing magic; via, using my opponents blood to help stitch up any bruises or scrapes I might gain. Which means that I already know which spell focus I was going to take with me. Never underestimate the power of blood magic. However, I began to start thinking as to whether or not I should take a secondary set of items with me just in case. Then again I had learned long ago that weight equaled pain. Pondering this train of thought for a moment before deciding to not take a secondary set with me.

If there is a sentient force in the next world, then a sword may, or may not, raise a few eyebrows. A book, and a set of weapons that I could hide, would not do so. With my mind made up, I headed into the weapons storeroom to gather my chosen items, along with a basic survival kit, backpack and two weeks worth of food, before moving to depart. I really, really hope that there was someway to gain food in the next dimension. Otherwise I am most likely going to be screwed, unless, of course, I'm somehow able to find a way back.

Of course getting to Agartha had been relatively quick, that device that the old conductor had given me, never failed when I needed it. In fact, I had always made sure to keep it in my pocket in case of emergency. Though I'm not entirely certain just how reliable it will be in another world. Perhaps I could actually use it as a type of one-way means of returning back to Earth? Wouldn't see why I couldn't, considering that it is a type of connection to the planet itself.

Anyway within a few, short moments, I had found myself standing in front of, said conductor. Giving the man a nod in greeting as he gave me a quick smile. "Good day to you sir." He stated with his heavy accent.

"Good day to you as well." I replied, not wanting to be rude to the man, before continuing. "I was wondering if you know the way towards the portals to Japan." It wasn't as though I had never actually been to Asia, just never Japan. It had always been Dragon hotspots, such as Korea, Vietnam and Taiwan. So it was pretty exciting for me, even if it was just going to be a very brief visit.

In response to my question, the man had nodded his head affirmatively and pointed down towards a path. "Indeed, it is just a brisk walk towards the south of here. If you ever get the time I would recommend visiting Kyushu and Ise. Quite a beautiful set of islands, if I do say so myself."

Well, it was unfortunate that I wasn't going to be able to go sight seeing then. Perhaps another time, but for now, I had work to do. Deciding to take a moment to place my mask and coat into my pack, which did not take all that long. It was equally not all that long before I reached my destination either, Japan really was just a brisk walk. It was one of the many things that I had enjoyed about the center of the world. Everything was much, much closer. Helped to cut down on traveling expenses immensely. Anyway, entering the portal to Tokyo led me towards an empty warehouse. It was mostly like an outpost used by the local power to hide Agartha from prying eyes.

Which means that it was most likely still being used. Cautiously I began to walk towards a nearby exit, keeping as alert as possible while cursing my luck. With any luck the Council monitored the sight; of course we can't always get what we want out of life. Though thankfully I was able to get out of the building and away from the sight as quickly as possible. Hopefully luck continues to be on my side through the rest of my time here.

Heading towards a busy crowd of people to help avoid confrontation. I didn't really need to worry all that much about standing out, having placed my suit and mask into my bag. Now, where was I going to meet those contacts? As if answering that question that I had in my head, my phone, not the one that Kirsten gave to me, began to buzz, alerting me that someone shot me a text message.

Taking the device out of my pocket before looking at the message that had been sent to me.

_"Hello mister Pyramid, your business partners are waiting at_

_ a residential area of Azabu in Meguro. Attatched to this_

_ message are coordinates to use on your phone's GPS. DO NOT_

_ KEEP US WAITING. Time is short, and the certain parties_

_ Know the area well."_

Well, that was convenient, and somewhat creepy. Then again, if they were contacts for the Children of the Eye and Pyramid, then I suppose that I shouldn't be all that surprised. In fact, if all goes according to plan, no one, not even the Dragon, will be able to detect a thing. Of course we are on their turf, so anything could happen. Meaning that, even as I continued to follow the waypoint given to me, I kept a sharp ear, and eye out, get it? Eye?

Anyone, I kept myself open to any eventuality that could occur. Just like the good, little agent that I am. Anyway, it took me about an hour to reach my destination. So far, so good, as the saying went; haven't exactly run into any unpleasant surprises thus far. Though there still wasn't any sign of my contacts, even after reaching the exact place where the meeting was meant to take place. Perhaps they were just being overly cautious? Making certain that I hadn't been followed? Or perhaps I had been given the wrong directions. Both those possibilities, and more, could be very real.

Deciding that there wasn't much I could do about it at the moment, I had resigned myself to sitting on the curb; something that was a nice reprieve from having to walk around the city. Deciding to start checking over the apps on my phone as I waited, attempting to look as nonchalant as possible. Apparently it worked, because some kid in a blue tracksuit simply walked by me. Then again, the Dragon weren't just some simple kid. So, I continued to sit like that for the next couple of minutes, idly passing the time by messing around with my blackberry. Up until I noticed three men in suits and sunglasses walking towards me with a briefcase. Keeping my eyes on the men with a raised eyebrow before calmly standing up.

"…Mr. Pyramid?" One of them asked in English as they stopped ten feet away from me. So these men really are my contacts then. Took them long enough to get here.

"Indeed." I stated, nodding my head in affirmation. "And you gentlemen are the managers on duty here." Their eyes continued to watch me closely before slowly starting to close the distance between us. I couldn't really blame them for being so cautious towards this meeting. More than just lives were on the line here, after all. In fact, I almost peed myself at the idea of what the possible consequences of failing might be. However, I did not let my cool slip.

The man holding the brief case stepped closer towards me than the rest of his comrades. Holding out the case towards me so that I could take the dark, leather-bound case with my own hands. "Here is your package." He stated, in a calm voice. "All instructions on how to use phonograph are inside. The walls have ears, so have a nice, big cup of shut the fuck up. Do it now." The man continued off handedly. Nodding my head in complete understanding at what he was trying to convey to me. That would be a good idea while using the equipment.

"The doorway opens in two minutes. Make sure you've brought a clean pair of underwear." Stated the other suited man to the left. Well, at least they gave me an approximate time. Perhaps they will do so more often in the future? One can only hope. Anyway, he seemed to have wanted to say more, only to be cut off by a sudden change of pressure in the air.

At first I had thought that it had just been the portal prepping to open itself. Up until a blue fireball streamed over my head. My contacts immediately went on guard and I decided that it might be in my best interest if I followed suit. Which paid off, as it helped with me avoiding one of those fireballs by quickly backpedaling, so much for quick and simple. Perhaps it was because I had jinxed us from the very beginning? Whatever the reason, I took notice to the fact that the three men had pulled out their pistols, complete with silencers. Deciding to follow suit, I took out my own, brass knuckles and got into a ready position.

We were outnumbered at the moment. It was four of us against fifteen of them. The odds were not all that great. Though there was a bit of light in this current shade of darkness; only about five out of the fifteen Dragons were carrying firearms. Even better was that they actually took some sense and had silencers on the muzzles. Almost immediately my allies opened up fire on the ones that they deemed to be far more dangerous; and ended up successfully taking down three of the five gunmen before being forced into cover. In the meantime, I went to work helping to hold back the charging melee fighters.

I started things off by going toe to toe with a forty-something, year old swordsman. A swordsman who was obviously not very proficient with a blade, as I easily dispatched him after using an opening to crack him twice in the ribs. Leaving him to lie on the ground in obvious pain as I moved on to my next target. It was a younger swordsman who gave me a bit more trouble. But after a small mistake on his part, I was able to give the man an anima-fueled punch to the jaw, breaking the bone beneath my knuckles. This amount of progress that I was making is, quite frankly, rather astounding. Considering that I was currently handicapped by a brief case. The Dragon really must be getting rather rusty.

Spinning around suddenly as I spotted an enemy charging at me through my peripheral; only to see him go down as one of my contacts covered my back. Unfortunately, that same contact had been shot by one of the enemy gunmen, who then turned his attention towards me.

However, lucky for me I felt a shift in the air as the portal opened up just a few feet in front of me. Doubly lucky was the fact that my allies were able to dispatch that final gunman. Throwing caution to the wind, I immediately set forth in a dead sprint towards my objective. Though I seemed to have caught a small wind of bad luck, as one of the Dragon members immediately stood in front of my path, wielding, what looked to be a Chinese straight sword.

And it was on fire; great, another magic user. I don't have time for her.

But she seemed to want me to make time for her. Even the woman's appearance seemed to stand out from her peers. Sure she wore the same, green uniform. But there were some obvious modifications. Such as the black scarf she was using to cover the lower half of her face, and who could forget to mention the fact that she was currently wearing a hood on her head, along with a pair of black-lens goggles; thus helping to obscure the rest of her face. Though I was able to catch a glimpse at threads of black hair framing her face, along with somewhat tanned skin.

While her appearance did not differ all that much from her peers, it was enough to make it obvious that I was currently dealing with an elite mook here. This was not a situation that I wanted to be in right now. With the rest of my allies attempting to clear up the rest of our enemies, and me being down one hand. If I didn't come up with something fast, then not only would I fail the mission, Gaia was most likely going to have to resurrect me. And that was never pleasant.

"I will not allow you to pass, child of the eye and pyramid." She stated, glaring holes into me. Her accent helped to betray her identity a little, showing that she was of possible, Asian decent. Of course such a thing wasn't that much of a shocker. Considering that the Dragon was based in Asia.

"Well then," I replied. "You won't be able to go through either, like I'm guessing the original plan was going to be." It was more of an off-handed remark, not really meant to lead towards anything other than giving me some time. Besides, with some simple deduction anyone could tell that the Dragon was obviously interested in sending one of their agents through. Plus considering that she was an elite, that must have meant they were entrusting both the tasks of stopping others from entering the doorway, as well as going in herself.

Perhaps it was a little far-fetched, but it appeared to have some truth to it. But by the way her eyebrows seemed to move downwards, I could tell that her eyes narrowed before making the comment that would confirm my hypothesis. "Perhaps, but I am allowed to fail at one part of the objective, so long as no one else but a Dragon, goes through." Well, I guess that was that then. Time was up; I needed to move now. Continuing my rush towards the portal I moved my body in such a way to make it look as though I was preparing to tackle my way through her.

My bluff seemed to work, as she prepared to slice her sword towards my body. Using my body's current momentum to spin myself around the opposing agent, just before her sword hit; thus, placing myself behind her and continuing my sprint towards the portal. I didn't dare look behind me as I continued to run to my destination. Though I did give a small chuckle as I heard the woman curse and give chase. However, it was all for not, as I entered the doorway to the next world.

And then, there was nothing.

No sights, sounds or smells. Just absolute nothingness, the only thing that I could see was pure blackness. This had caused me a small amount of alarm, as I had thought that I had died. Though death never actually looked like this to me. Sure a brief moment of blackness was nothing new, but never quite to this same extent. After feeling myself float in this area of darkness for what seemed to be a good five minutes, before feeling a pull on my body. It felt like a sharp tug was given to my entire being before finding myself sitting on a patch of grass, in the middle of a swirl of gray smoke. Bright sunlight shone down on me as I continued to sit, clutching the brief case until my knuckles turned white.

Slowly, I began to stand up as the smoke cleared. Placing the brief case down for a moment in order to put away my knuckles. It wasn't long either before I heard the familiar sound of chattering. Blinking, I looked around myself, taking notice of several dozen teenagers gathered together. Eventually my eyes fell upon a head of…pink hair.

What the fuck?

"Who are you?" Asked the said, head full of pink hair. Really? Of all the things that I had expected to meet in another world, a pink haired girl asking who I was was most certainly not one of them. Nevertheless, I gave the girl an amused smile, deciding to play with her for a bit before I went onto my business matters.

"Who am I? Who are?" The answer seemed to successfully get a rise out of her. The girl's cheeks began to flame up, while the cutest pout I had ever seen in my life graced her lips. I wonder if that was supposed to make her look angry.

"I-I am the one asking the questions here, commoner!" As the girl yelled, she pointed a stick at me. Was that really meant to be some sort of a threat? Why does she even have it in the first place? In fact, now that I looked around the area a bit more, all of the kids around had a stick in their hands. Huh, wonder if there was something going on here before I came.

Once again, my answer to that question seemed to come out of nowhere, not too long after I had thought it up. In fact, it came straight from one of the teens. "Louise, how could you manage to summon a commoner, of all things, for a familiar?" A familiar? Me? The idea made break out in giggles. It was just far too hilarious for a member of the Illuminati to become such a thing. Yet, here I was. Could it have been these children that were creating the portals back home? I'll have to report this as soon as possible. I'm sure the Pyramidion himself may become very interested in the idea. In the mean time I began to block out the laughter around me as I noticed that the hand that had been holding the brief case was currently empty. Looking around, before spotting it laying on the ground a few feet to my right. Heart attack averted.

As I walked over to pick up the said item, I idly listened in on the conversation between this "Louise", and a middle-aged, balding man. Looking him over, I couldn't hold back another set of chuckles. Was this guy for real? He looked like something out of Harry Potter. What really took the cake was his bald spot. When he stood just right, I could catch a glimpse of a shine to it. The sight took me back to memories of "Whose line is it anyways?" reruns. Of course I was still listening despite the humor that I saw in the man.

"No, I cannot allow you to do such a thing, MissVallière. You have summoned him, therefore, you are the one to form the contract with him." The man said in response to the girl's incessant whining. I'm still not entirely sold on the entire familiar thing. But they seemed to be ignoring me for the most part. Plus, with the amount of people around, it may make it more than a little hard to sneak away.

"B-but, with a commoner, of all things?" Thing? Well, I'll just let that one slide for now, as the teacher continued to lay into her. Seriously, it was like watching a tape of the Templars arguing with one another. Amusing, yet boring and annoying at the same time. Not exactly something that I wanted to spend the entire day listening to.

Though thankfully the bald guy had inadvertently saved me through making his word final. "There are no more arguments to be had here! No matter how much you protest, or find it unfavorable." Well that seemed to take care of that, as the girl quieted herself down.

In truth I still had no idea just what it was that I was watching, or exactly what was going on. Just how was that contract going to be formed? Once again, my unasked question was answered as the girl walked up to me. Taking the side of my face into one of her small, soft palms before standing up on her tiptoes. "You had better be grateful for this, commoner." She muttered before placing her lips on my own.

Well that was rather bold of her, wasn't it? No, never mind that, just as soon as her lips had left mine, my body began to heat itself up, and I'm pretty certain that it wasn't from that caste kiss I was given. Narrowing my eyes as a small, burst of energy accompanied that heat. Then, all of a sudden, most of that heat and energy condensed itself into one point on my body, more specifically, the back of my right hand. Was that meant to be some form of a focal point then?

Before I could ponder that thought for a moment longer, the person, who I had presumed to be the teacher, had called a halt to the class. If you could have even called it a class, considering that most of the students had broken down into laughing and taunting the pink-haired one in front of me, who had broken down into an attempt to fight back those taunts.

Nothing that was my problem; though I did take special notice to the fact that the students actually began to fly away, in fact I think I might have to try and learn it one of these days. But for now I had more pressing matters to attend to. With my briefcase currently in hand I began to think of what a good next move was, before deciding to try and wander off; the key being tried.

A quick tug at my sleeve had stopped me, turning around to face the one responsible, and was frankly unsurprised by the fact that it was the pink one. "…What?"

"What do you mean, what?" She stated, still staring at me intently. "As much as I hate to admit it, you are my familiar now. So I need you by my side for now." Did she really have to keep going on with that familiar thing? I can't really say that I was all that interested in the job. Perhaps she had resigned to her fate with having summoned me?

"Sorry kiddo, I can't really say that I like the idea all to much. Plus, I got some important things to do. So if you don't mind, let go of my arm." I know, perhaps I could use it to help me gain information about this world. Which is something that would actually be fairly easy, considering that this place appeared to be some form of a school; thus, it being the perfect place for me to get started. Not only that, but it also seemed to enjoy rocking the whole, tall buildings shtick, instant antennas.

However, the pink girl seemed to be having none of that. "I do not care, you are my servant now. As such I am ordering you to follow me." Sheesh, what a shrill voice she has. I wonder if anyone would notice if she had a heart attack.

"You misunderstand, girl, I am subservient to no one. And unless you can grant me some of the necessities that I require; then I can safely say that any and all interactions that we are having, will come to an end." Might as well lay it on straight for her. I was absolutely not some form of a familiar, though I am a being from another dimension.

"Wh-what do you mean by necessities? You are a familiar, all you need is food and water." Well she certainly narrowed down the survival basics. However…

"I am still a human, and I still need other things to leave. As well as complete the business venture that I'm on. Those being, a place to live, clean myself, as well as information on the lands that I'm currently in." That was just to start off with as well. Sooner or later, I was going to have to be taken to her leaders. Those that controlled this world, it was a given in order to start flexing some form of control over their governments.

But first thing was first, I had been certain that she was just going to let me go. However, I was actually fairly surprised when she nodded her head in ascent. "I can give you all of that…so, just don't go."

"Don't go? Even after all that trouble that you went to in order to try and get rid of me?" I raised an eyebrow at her; just what was this girl's problem? More importantly, could she be useful enough to try and exploit it?

"I had already sealed the contract with you! It's my duty to look after you. A-and, after everything that I went through at the summoning, I had been successful…so I'm ordering you to not leave." So she was still doing that ordering business was she? Well, I'll just have to let that slide then. If she really could give me what I need, then I may as well stay for the time being. At least until a much more profitable venture comes my way. Which, I'm sure will happen fairly soon.

Thinking for a moment as I tuned out her rambling, weighing the pros and cons of staying with this girl. Eventually I decided that, if what she was saying was true, that she could prove to be useful, then the pros most definitely outweigh the cons. "…Very well then. If what you're telling me is true, then I suppose that I won't have any other choice, but to follow you." The look that she gave me was priceless. She seemed to be like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming train. In fact, for a few split seconds, I actually thought of Bambi.

"You're serious?" She asked me.

"Deadly serious." I replied. "But I need you to take good care of me. Supply everything that I am going to need in order to properly live. Remember, I'm a human being. Not a pet." She gave me a nod of her head.

"Of course, well then, may I finally know your name, commoner?" Do I really look that much like a commoner to her? I was always told that the suit made me actually look wealthy, which I am if you consider the company's funds.

"Well, for the record my name is not "commoner". Two, I don't really feel like giving you my actual name, I will, however, give you an anagram for it." I could already hear the protests rising up from her tiny body. But I continued on, ignoring any and all noise that she made. "It's Jive Us Dad. If you can successfully decrypt it, then I will confirm it as my name. But, for the time being, that IS, what you will call me." I left that big of finality in my voice, leaving her no room for argument. I still had to keep up with my appearances, after all. "So then, while we walk, to a more appropriate spot to get better acquainted with each other, I need more than a few questions answered."

"Not right now, I still have a class to attend to." She replied stubbornly. Right, we were in the middle of her lessons weren't we? Well boo-hoo for her then. From what I was able to gather thus far, she wasn't the best student around.

"I'm sure you can miss a class or two. Right now, I desperately need answers to my questions." I replied; information was going to be key as I could already tell that information was going to be vital if I wanted to expand on any plans that I might form. "The first question that I have for you is exactly where am I?"

The girl seemed to be rather taken back by this question, giving me a look that not only questioned my own sanity, but also whether or not that I was an idiot. Then, as quickly as it had appeared, it disappeared. "Ah, I suppose that being summoned must have confused you. You are currently within the Tristain Magical Academy." There was a hint of pride and arrogance in her voice as she told me this, apparently obvious, fact. Well, at least it gave me a start for whenever I look at the local maps.

"Well then, just where is this so called magical academy located at?" The following look that she gave me seemed to say that her earlier assumptions of me being an idiot were fulfilled.

"Inside the Kingdom of Tristain of course!" She gave a small huff before leading us into one of the buildings.

"Well excuse me," I replied. "But in case you haven't taken notice yet, I'm not exactly from around here." Seriously, unless suits and ties were a normal state of dress in a medieval, fantasy setting, then that fact should be fairly obvious.

The girl gave me another withering glare as she gave my appearance a look over. "I suppose that is true. However, even those from far off lands know of Tristain." Her gaze turned into one filled with curiosity. She seemed to be contemplating my appearance with an air that just screamed that I must look like some sort of alien. At least she was finally starting to take notice to my appearance. "Just where are you from?"

Well I suppose that I couldn't say that I hadn't expected that question to not pop up. Momentarily I contemplated how to answer before deciding to give her a little bit of the truth. "I suppose that you could say I come from a place far, far away. So far away, that we are on another plane of existence." Now to watch her become confused at my answer, I could tell that might become a part of my daily entertainment.

However I was surprised when she hadn't blew up on me. Instead she just let out another tired sigh. As if she submitted herself to defeat. "Very well then, just…lets continue on. You are beginning to make my head hurt with your blasted puzzles." Fine by me, I just continued to ask my questions as we continued on our way.

It's time to bring this land under the rule of the Eye and Pyramid.

_Thirty minutes earlier in Tristain._

The courtyard was peppered with craters and scorch marks, in the middle of it all sat a young girl, panting hard with a look of obvious exertion on her face. Just how many tries has it taken her already to summon her familiar? Even her classmates have become bored with her repeated failure.

"Come on, Louise. Just call it quits already so that we can end class." Stated a read headed girl.

"Shut up Kirche! I won't stop until I prove you all wrong!" Cried out Louise, desperation and exhaustion were evident on her voice. She just had to prove everyone wrong; she absolutely had to summon something, anything.

"Mr. Colbert, can we at least leave since we have already summoned our familiars?" Cried out another student. It was a testament to just how desperate everyone was becoming to leave.

However, the teacher just shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Class will continue until Miss Vallière is able to successfully summon a familiar of her own." He seemed to have held enough command over the class in order to keep everyone to hold it together. "Now, Louise, please continue so that we may bring this day to a close."

"Th-thank you, Mr. Colbert." She stated before taking a deep breath and began to make her own, summoning circle. After her previous failures, she decided to switch things up a notch. Instead of drawing the more traditional circles, she decided to use something that she had seen in a book once before. The circle was primarily made up of a giant serpent, biting it's own tail; while inside the circle sat three symbols, two on the bottom and one on the top. One of the symbols on the part of the triangle appeared to be some form of a cross, or plus sign. The other one on the bottom, and probably the most eccentric of he three, looked like some form of a dragon's, or demons', head. Finally, the symbol on the top, looked like a pyramid shaped object. Within the object sat an eye that appeared to be staring at, not just the other symbols in the circle, but both the circle, and the area around it. At the center of the triangle of symbols, sat another circle, which seemed to act like a tie holding the three together as one.

Most of the students stared at it with slight curiosity, though most figured that the girl's fatigue was just getting to her. Pointing her wand towards the sky at first as she spoke, before slowly lowering towards the ground.

"Oh powerful, and sacred being, born of free choice and will. Please heed my call to arrive at my feet to bring chaos, order and control over all. Please, grant me power and arrive to my aid. Summon!"

The end result was an explosion that had kicked up quite a bit of dust. However, unlike before, there was now a figure sitting in front of Louise, inside of her now ruined circle.

And the rest, as they say, is history.


End file.
